I Can Do That!
Not to be confused with the 2011 home video I Can Do It! I Can Do That! is the 13th episode from Season 2 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney teaches the children that there are many things you can do. If you just try, it should not be hard to do. '''Story: '''Mama, Do You Love Me? Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Kathy (Lauren King) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Skip to My Lou #When I Grow Up #Bubble, Bubble Bath #Hello, Goodbye #Rig a Jig, Jig #The Clean Up Clock #Happy Dancin' #I Love You Trivia *This is the last episode that shows Baby Bop being two. In "Look at Me, I'm 3!," she turns 3 years old. *According to this episode, Barney cannot tie shoes. *This group (Min, Kathy, Derek and Shawn) also appeared in the episodes "Caring Means Sharing", "What's That Shadow?", and "When I Grow Up...". *This is the first time Barney uses his closet. *Derek wear the same shirt from I Can Be A Homebuilder. And the same blue jeans from The Rolling Rice Cakes. And a short hair. *Shawn wear the same clothes from Read with Me/Dance with Me. And a short hair. *Min wear the same clothes from I Can Be A Homebuilder. And a long hair. *Kathy wear the same clothes from We're Having Some Lunch, Peter Rabbit and The Rolling Rice Cakes. And a half pony tail. *The musical arrangement used in this episode were also heard in The Rolling Rice Cakes. *The Falling for Autumn! arrangement of I Love You is used in this episode. *The Happy Dancin' number in this episode was filmed in one take. *This is the only Barney & Friends Season 2 episode Kathy appears with Shawn without glasses. * That's all that's left of the complete episode of "Barney I Can Do That! (Complete Episode)". from Season 2! Clip from I Can Do That! # Barney Theme Song (My Family and Me's version) (Clip from I Can Do That! and Audio from My Family and Me!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Right Barney! (The Good Egg: Kenya's version) (Clip from I Can Do That! and Audio from The Good Egg: Kenya) # Barney I love you (Season 6 version) (Clip from I Can Do That! and Audio from Stick with Imagination! and Five Kinds of Fun!) # Hey everybody! It's time for Barney Says! (Safety First!'s version) (Clip from Play for Exercise! and Audio from Safety First!) # Barney comes to play (Tick Tock Clocks!) (Clip from I Can Do That! and Audio from Tick Tock Clocks!) # Barney Says Segment (I Can Do That!) (Barney & Friends: I Can Do That! (Season 2, Episode 7) (Complete Episode) is coming for this week - with Fully credits) # And remember, I Love You! (Doctor Barney Is Here!'s version) (Clip from I Can Do That! and Audio from Doctor Barney Is Here!) # Barney End Credits (I Just Love Bugs!'s version) (Clip from I Can Do That! and Audio from I Just Love Bugs!) Audio from I Can Do That! # Barney Theme Song (I Can Do That!'s version) (Clip from Stick with Imagination! and Audio from I Can Do That!) # Hi Mario (I Can Do That!) (Clip from Stop! Go! and Audio from I Can Do That!) # Barney's Throwing a Football and than Keesha's riding a bike! (Clip from Trading Places! and Audio from I Can Do That! and Barney Goes to School) # Barney comes to life (I Can Do That!) (Clip from A Welcome Home! and Audio from I Can Do That!) # Barney Skip to My Lou (1993 version) (Clip from Hoo's in the Forest? and Audio from I Can Do That!) # Hi Baby Bop (I Can Do That!) (Clip from Animal ABC's and Audio from I Can Do That!) # Baby Bop greets Barney and his friends (I Can Do That!'s version) (Clip from Rock with Barney and Audio from I Can Do That!) # Barney When i Grow Up (1993 Version) (Clip from Barney's Band! and Audio from I Can Do That!) # Let's go see the Rainbow!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from It's a Rainy Day! and Audio from I Can Do That!) # Barney Bubble, Bubble Bath (1993 Version) (Clip from Barney in Concert and Audio from I Can Do That!) # To stay safe with Tosha, Shawn and Min! (Clip from Barney Safety and Audio from I Can Do That!) # Firefighter Frank, Dog the Cheif and BJ leaving classroom and leave to Fire Station (Clip and audio from I Can Be a Firefighter! and Audio from Circle of Friends!, I Can Do That!, Going Places!, What a World We Share and Rock with Barney!) # Stephen says pic his up Kenneth and leaving (Clip from Are We There Yet? and Audio from Barney Safety, Snack Time!, Three Lines, Three Corners! and I Can Do That!) # Barney Hello, Goodbye (English and French) (Clip from Shopping for a Surprise! and Audio from I Can Do That!) # Robot Leaving! (Clip and audio from Barney in Outer Space and Audio from I Can Do That!) # Mama, Do You Love Me? (I Can Do That!'s version) (Clip from Try and Try Again and Audio from I Can Do That!) # Happily Ever After of The Gingerbread Man (I Can Do That!) (Clip from Waiting for Mr. MacRooney and Audio from I Can Do That!) # Hands up for the helpers! (Clip from May I Help You? and Audio from I Can Do That!) # Barney Rig-a-Jig-Jig (1993 Version) (Clip from Special Skills and Audio from I Can Do That!) # Let's visit the camping outdoors! (Clip and audio from Sing and Dance with Barney! and Audio from I Can Do That!) # It's party time! (Clip from A-Counting We Will Go! (2010) and Audio from I Can Do That!) # Barney The Clean Up Clock (I Can Do That!'s version) (Clip from Classical Cleanup and Audio from I Can Do That!) # The Alouette with Ashley, Alissa, Min and Jason is finish for Alouette!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Barney's Talent Show and Audio from I Can Do That!) # Let's Go Outside with Baby Bop and BJ saying "It's Mine, No It's Not It's Mine!". (Clip and audio from What a World We Share and Audio from I Can Do That! and An Adventure in Make-Believe) # Baby Bop is hopping! (Clip from Twice Is Nice! and Audio from I Can Do That!) # Barney's Closet (I Can Do That!) (Clip from Tea-riffic Manners! and Audio from I Can Do That!) # It's a surprise called a Firetruck! (Clip from Who's Your Neighbor? and Audio from I Can Do That!) # Tea-riffic job making rabbits! (Clip from Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends! and Audio from I Can Do That!) # Derek puts a top hat on Barney, Min gives Barney a cane, and Barney says "Ok" (I Can Do That!'s version) (Clip and audio from I Can Do That!) # Barney Happy Dancing (1993 version) (Clip from On Again, Off Again and Audio from I Can Do That!) # Desert for Ice Cream Is Ready! (Clip and audio from All Mixed Up! and Audio from Five Kinds of Fun!, I Can Do That! and A Package Of Friendship!) # Barney I love you (Way to Go!'s version) (Clip from That's What a Mommy Is and Audio from Way to Go!, I Can Do That!, You Are Special! and The Golden Hammer) # Baby Bop and BJ leave (I Can Do That!) (Clip from That's What a Mommy Is and Audio from I Can Do That!) # Right Barney! (I Can Do That!) (Clip from The Good Egg: Kenya and Audio from I Can Do That!) # Barney I love you Part 70 (Clip from E-I-E-I-O and Audio from I Can Do That! and An Adventure in Make-Believe) # Barney I love you Part 18 (Clip from Grownups for a Day! and Audio from Going Places! and I Can Do That!) # Barney comes to play (I Can Do That!) (Clip from Sweet As Honey! and Audio from I Can Do That!) # Barney Says Segment (I Can Do That!) (Barney & Friends: I Can Do That! (Season 2, Episode 7) (Complete Episode) is coming for this week - with Fully credits) # And remember, I Love You! (I Can Do That!'s version) (Clip from Hop to It! and Audio from I Can Do That!) # Barney End Credits (I Can Do That!'s version) (Clip from Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends! and Audio from I Can Do That!) Category:Barney & Friends Category:Barney & Friends First Generation